


It's a Family Business

by sydtothece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bad Boy Park Chanyeol, Explicit Language, Guns, I might throw in a surprise pairing idk, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, side pairing! sekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtothece/pseuds/sydtothece
Summary: Chanyeol is the son of a mafia boss and Baekhyun is a mean little thingMafia! AU





	1. The Brat

**Author's Note:**

> As a lover of mafia based plot lines, I have finally created my own EXO Mafia AU
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> (Warnings: If you are sensitive to crude humor, swearing or violence, just beware)

“I told you not to go to the bar and what do you do, you go anyway,” Byun Baekhyun stands hands on hips in front of Park Chanyeol, the son and heir to the Park empire, as the man rips into him for leaving the mansion to do body shots. Is he scared, no, should he be scared, maybe. But here he is, having a petty argument over Baekhyun’s disobedience and compulsive decisions, with a man who holds his life in his hands. 

“I should send you off to be some low life whore with how you act,” Chanyeol bellows, seeming angrier by the second. His ears turn red and Baekhyun can’t help but giggle at the tall angry elf in front of him. 

“The only reason why you aren’t dead right now is the fact that I let your scrawny ass freeload, can’t you show the slightest bit of, oh I don’t know, gratitude,” Chanyeol carries on. “I could have you tortured or killed with the snap of my fingers you know that, or do it myself.” 

“Oh, you think you scare me,” Baekhyun laughs, he sits, legs crossed, looking nothing short of a supermodel with his freshly dyed silver hair stark against his suntanned skin. The Filipino sun was unforgiving against his previously pale skin as he now possesses a tropical glow. His intense eyes continue to stare unemotionally into those belonging to the powerful man that stands to loom over him. Baekhyun’s gaze is fearless and unwavering as the man grows angrier at Baekhyun’s lack of obedience. Chanyeol stands over him, a good six inches taller, his lips tight.

“Look here bitch, I have made every bitch and bastard that dares cross me quiver in my shadow, I will rip you apart if you keep this aloof facade going,” he spits out. Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch at the words, they are all talk anyway, Chanyeol is too soft to ever lay a finger on him. He doesn't break eye contact, “I’m not scared of you in the slightest Chanyeol, your words mean nothing.”

Baekhyun disengages from the conversation completely, whips out his phone, and Chanyeol can’t help but gawk at the fact that Baekhyun is surfing Twitter instead of fearing punishment. Park Chanyeol, notorious playboy, mafia boss’ son and one of Asia’s most wealthy youths finds himself more dumbfounded then he’s ever been in his twenty-five years of life. 

As he stands frozen at the lack of reaction received from the tiny male, Baekhyun sneers, his deep brown eyes smiling as well. Truth be told, he finds Chanyeol’s father to be one of the most terrifying humans to walk the earth. The man's reputation is known, and stories of encounters frequently contain death and terror. Chanyeol, on the other hand, not so much. Regardless, Baekhyun has surprised himself with how long he has been putting up this tough guy front. He really just wants to go back to Korea and show his family he’s alive and eat his mother’s cooking again. He misses his normal life at University and drinking in the dorm with Taeyong and Yuta. But he knows that in order to one day return to his previous life, he must keep manipulating this naive rich boy who couldn’t kill a fly. Baekhyun thanks his ability to read people and bluff for keeping him alive and keeping Chanyeol on his toes. He lacks any actual fighting ability and despite training, still relies heavily on sheer determination and wits. He’s always been more of a ‘talk your way out of it’ sort of guy. Lack of fighting skills and his small frame aside, Chanyeol seems convinced that he is a force to be reckoned with and Baekhyun intends to keep it that way.  
Said man storms off in a huff at the usual lack of reaction and calls over his shoulder in his ever so annoying, way too loud for indoors voice,

“You and Sehun are to my quarters at 8 pm sharp tonight,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and watches as Chanyeol stomps farther down the hallway, “even though you both seem to ignore it, I still own you.”

Despite his large size and muscle definition, Chanyeol’s suit-clad body rounds the corner to his office with the grace of a drunk hooker huffing like a small child. For a man regarded as so attractive and powerful, he sure does throw fits like a young boy. 

Baekhyun just stands barefoot on the ornate marble flooring of the mansion's hallway, the Twitter app still open on his phone, and shrugs at Chanyeol’s overzealous reaction. With nothing better to do, he pads towards the lower level of the estate, bowing respectfully at any staff members he passes. He occasionally mumbles courteous bits of English in their direction. The large scale of the mansion leaves him padding through long hallways of paintings and traditional art, winding past too may sitting rooms to count. As he draws closer to the lower level entrance he in a much better mood and is smiling once he reaches the door to the underground facilities. As expected, Sehun stands, waiting for him, in all of his runway model beauty, not a hair on his head out of place. At least Chanyeol has good taste in his freeloaders, he laughs to himself.

Time seems to slip by being locked in the walls of the Park estate, but Baekhyun would guess he’s been at the mansion for about four months. When Chanyeol first found him after the crash he was sent to work at a bar his father owned called ‘Titi’. After working at the joint for a few weeks, Baekhyun decided he’d take advantage of Chanyeol’s inability to actually go through with anything and con his way out of the bar scene. After Baekhyun repeatedly stole money from the bar and beat the shit outta Tao for running his mouth, Chanyeol swooped Baekhyun from the bar job. Chanyeol knew that the missing money would be noticed by his father eventually and Baekhyun wouldn’t be the only one punished. So Chanyeol established him as one of his ‘toys’ for him to ‘use’ in his mansion and Baekhyun has lived at the estate ever since. After staying in the mansion for a few days, Baekhyun stumbled upon the lowest level training room and met Sehun. They hit it off instantly as they both were referred to as the ‘bane of Chanyeol’s existence’. With the lack of things to do in the house, the two found solace and excitement in training daily, not only in fighting techniques but strength in general. Fine commodities and rich lifestyles aside, they both were still technically prisoners of the mafia. Even though Chanyeol lacks the evil or inhumane side that his father seems to ooze, they still find fear manifesting at the true direness of their situation. 

“Pretty boy wants us to meet in his bedroom tonight,” Baekhyun quips in Sehun’s direction. The slender Korean boy’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh,” his tone becomes playful, “does he finally wanna use us for something other than decorations?” 

“I doubt it,” Baekhyun smiles, “my guess is that he wants to whine about his daddy issues to someone other than that weird jade statue in his room. For a man that says he’s a playboy I see a rather insignificant amount of bodies coming in and out of this shit hole.” 

Sehun begins to set up their training equipment, “I don’t know Baek maybe he’s straight,” this causes Baekhyun to let out a throaty laugh from across the facility. “You never know he could just keep us around to piss his father off. Honestly, I sure wouldn’t mind if he used me once in a while,” Sehun purrs out. 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun shrugged off the Sehun’s sex joke and continued to stretch. The pair silently preparing themselves to spar and complete a full-body workout. The idea of Chanyeol actually using them for sex or actually punishing them rarely manifested in Baekhyun’s thoughts. As much as Baekhyun told himself that Chanyeol would never harm him, the possibility of the man taking action would never unstick itself from his brain. Baekhyun forgets that even though they act as if they see no malice in the Park family son, there is a side of him that they haven't seen, a side that should be feared.


	2. Sapphire Slacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun dresses less like a bartender and Chanyeol reveals his plans for the boy's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight violence and language

Sehun and Baekhyun decide that whatever the boss has in store must be somewhat important and the two of them should look at least slightly presentable. Baekhyun sits on the fancy plush couch in Sehun’s walk-in closet watching the lithe Korean boy throw silk shirt after silk shirt at him asking which would go best with his newly dyed ginger locks. They both agree that the emerald one paired with some tight-fitting slacks does wonder for Sehun’s figure and they move on to dressing Baekhyun in something other than the all-black clothes he wears daily. He settles on a nice fitted cream v-neck from Sehun’s closet and the pair set off to the head maid to find him some slacks that will fit Baekhyun’s smaller frame. The maid, Minseok, is known for his cat-like looks and impeccable fashion sense. Due to working off the Park's salary as a family friend rather than a slave, he lives just as lavish of a lifestyle as young Chanyeol. Minseok is overjoyed by the task the pair give him, and he stops his job of polishing china to lead them to his quarters. 

“What’s the special occasion,” his plush lips smile knowingly, “it’s not every day that you two simpletons request my help for something so out of character.”

Baekhyun and Sehun trail him as they walk towards the bedchambers, watching as he barks orders at her fellow housemaids in dialect heavy Chinese. His heeled black boots click against the floor and Baekhyun feels below the servant in front of him, even though the man practically cleans up after both him and Sehun. The chambers they enter are nothing short of the rest of the house and the closet they approach leaves Baekhyun dry in the mouth. 

“Here,” Minseok gestures to the rows of fine cloth and designer labels as if it were a children's toy set, “what kind of apparel were you thinking to be fit.”

Baekhyun gapes and finds himself unable to settle on a single clothing piece as the walk-in closet seems to go on for miles. Thankfully, Sehun butts in.

“Little Baekhyun here needs some pants that don’t look like a teenager bought them window shopping,” Baekhyun doesn’t miss the side glace Sehun gives at the ripped black jeans and tight black v neck that he is currently wearing.   
“We have been requested by the master tonight and we both saw it fit to dress like we live here and not at a nightclub.”

Baekhyun scoffs at the man in betrayal but keeps his mouth shut. Minseok begins to wander the space and scans each article. He grabs a khaki-colored piece and takes a good look, but throws the article aside and wanders farther into the abyss. He digs into the wall of fabric and emerges with a pair of sapphire-colored slacks. 

“Strip,” he demands and Baekhyun balks at the sheer authority.

“Strip,” he demands again, and Baekhyun shrugs and removes his prior clothes slipping Sehun’s cream shirt over his head. The older Chinese man shoves the blue slacks into his hands and looks at Baekhyun expectantly, foot rapping on the hardwood.

“The pants are much too tight for me so they will fit your insanely small body,” He stares as the grey-haired male carefully steps into the pants. The slacks do fit his smaller body to his surprise and Minseok silently leads the two out to a full-length mirror in his bedchamber. 

“Wow,” Baekhyun whispers and gawks at just how well the clothes hug his fit body. All the training with Sehun had paid off as he finds his body is quite toned rather than skinny, his chest defined and on display in the low hanging silk shirt. 

“Damn if I was a top I’d fuck you right here and now,” Sehun chides from the chaise lounge beside the mirror. Minseok tuts at his language and quickly shoos the two from his room as he now has more important things to attend to. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the gleam in his eyes in reaction to the young silver-haired male in his new apparel. 

After dressing, the pair wander back to Sehun’s room to apply some makeup and kill the twenty minutes they have until they are to be in Chanyeol’s chambers. After both of them have eyes lined with kohl, looking more dangerous than ever, they wander towards the masters quarters. They arrive a few minutes before eight and knock softly at the oversized mahogany door. A muffed ‘come in’ resonates from the room and the pair shrug and enter Chanyeol’s room. 

“My two beautiful beautiful toys, do you have any idea how happy I am that you both got dressed up,” Chanyeol’s unsettling tone shoots uncertainty into Baekhyun's blood.  
As they enter they spot the man in front of them leaning against a large wooden desk wearing a dark blue suit. The two glance at each other. A shiver silently warns the boy of the man’s out of character aura but Baekhyun would be lying if he said the man in front of him didn’t ooze sex appeal. Chanyeol’s long legs and hearty biceps paired with him delicate features made him quite desirable. 

“Well,” Chanyeol continues, “do you have any idea why I’ve been keeping you two gorgeous creatures around this estate and no one else. Do you think that I simply let you stay here for me to have something nice to look at?” 

The tone of his words feel more weighted than usual and Baekhyun feels even more uneasy at his uncharacteristically dark aura. Baekhyun has a bad feeling about what Chanyeol’s plans may be and the air starts to feel thick around him. Fear ebbs into Baekhyun as Chanyeol, who is usually ‘all bark and no bite’, seems almost menacing. 

“You have no clue,” Chanyeol’s low tone rumbles out not waiting for a response. “Well, I must say I am so proud that you two kids have been so diligently training. It’s a bonus that your bodies are in such an impeccable condition because I decided that it was about the time you two beauties were auctioned. My father has requested me to move and rid myself of any things I do not need, so I figured I might as well make a little money” 

Baekhyun finds himself unable to keep himself silent. “What the fuck do you mean auctioned,” he coldly spits out. “We aren’t for sale.” He begins to shake in rage rather than fear. Chanyeol gives him a calculating look of sheer indifference. Baekhyun begins to ball his fists, auction, he thinks to himself, like a fucking animal?  
Chanyeol continues. “You have served your purpose of being a nice decor piece in my mansion for long enough, I think it’s time you experience the real life of a mafia toy.”   
He stands up from his desk, looking more dangerous than ever. The fabric of his pants grows taut as he stands and muscular legs fill every inch of fabric. He reads his watch, giving no mind to the shocked and scared looks that cover the faces of the pair in front of him. 

“The drivers should be here right about now to transport us to the event,” Chanyeol begins to fix his lapels on his suit, no emotion, jaw clenched. Baekhyun stands, an equally shocked Sehun beside him, unable to process the words just said. Baekhyun feels his blood freeze at the sound of heavy footsteps nearing the mahogany doors. Before he can react, the doors fly open and a group of massive suit-clad men pours into Chanyeol’s suite. 

“Oh, here they are, right on time. These nice men will take great care of you both,” Chanyeol sneers as the men close in on both of them, all much taller and bulkier than even Chanyeol. Baekhyun tenses as the closest men grab his arm. He instantly recoils and aims a heavy punch to the man’s jaw and twists in an attempt to wiggle out of his grip. Baekhyun’s blow connects but does nothing to phase the man’s massive figure. Before he can react again, another man locks his arm around his shoulders and both attackers grab ahold of him and wrestle him to the ground. Baekhyun glances around in a panic as one of the men grip his jaw to hold him down, his cheek making contact with the cold marble flooring. In all of his stubborn glory, Baekhyun continues to thrash and bite at the closest man’s hand. One man snarls as Baekhyun’s elbow makes contact with his ribs, Baekhyun continues to fight. A sharp pain shoots through his side, and Baekhyun can’t help but yelp in pain as one man’s boot-clad feet connects with his rib cage. 

“Stop,” Chanyeol booms, “Baekhyun, you will obey not only my wishes but stop causing my men to use excessive force.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes flash with anger and Baekhyun decides to give up, going limp in the arms of the two men. Either way, Chanyeol still owns him and can easily overpower him. Baekhyun makes eye contact the man as a needle is felt stabbing into his neck. He once again yelps but in fear rather than pain, eye contact unwavering with Chanyeol, searching for some sort of empathy in the man in front of him. As his vision begins to spot, a single tear of frustration falls from his eye, and to his surprise, Chanyeol’s expression wavers. He glances in Sehun’s direction at the boy who has already gone unconscious. His crumpled form below the large men, the last thing he sees before his vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter but the next chapter has a lot going on so stay tuned ;0
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments <3 ily


	3. The Wine Cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s the big idea Chanyeol? 
> 
> And what is Baek gonna do now, get sold to the mafia? 
> 
> This chapter may be a tad bit spicy too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all 
> 
> Sorry this was basically dead for 7 months, University is hard. Lucky for y’all, due to all the mess with COVID-19 I’ve been able to write again. 
> 
> The next chapter will be soon 
> 
> TW:harsh language, sleazy behavior

3  
The first thing Baekhyun hears when he wakes up is harsh ringing and muffled voices. Straining, he tries to open his eyes but a harsh light instantly stings them back shut. His head pounds and he slowly tries to peek at where he could possibly be, his eyes still burning. Baekhyun registers that his hands are bound and there’s a dull ache in his side. The whiteness of the light stings but he forces himself to get a view of the location in which that bastard Chanyeol had him sent. The room finally eases into focus and he appears to be in a wine cellar. Baekhyun can't help but internally groan at how cliche the whole situation seems, locked in a cellar by a mafioso’s bastard of a child. He appears to be alone but the sound of voices tells him that someone must be near. The restraints on his hands are tightly bound but his feet seem to be untethered. This discovery sparks a fire of action in his sore body. Without wasting any more time, Baekhyun wiggles his hands and scoots so that his back rests against the barrel behind him. He scans the shelving next to him, hoping to find something, anything, to rub or cut the restraints off. Nothing of use surrounds him and Baekhyun silently curses, trying to instead stand. He finds pushing against the barrel behind him and using what little strength he has left, he can slowly inch to a standing position. Baekhyun finds he is slowly able to push himself up, but lacks any idea as to how he will escape the cellar. But momma ain’t raise a quitter, he’s not going down without a fight. Baekhyun doesn’t think to consider that the barrel could be empty and tip over. Fear fills his body once again as the previous weight against his back disappears, emitting a loud hollow bang through the small space. He sputters as his now most-likely bruised body hits the concrete. The distant voices instantly stop and he inwardly curses once again as the sound of multiple footsteps fills his ears. 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice bellows, “someone woke up a little quicker than expected.” Chanyeol looks down at him with a look Baekhyun could only describe as pure evil. Another man, older and stocky stands next to him. Chanyeol gestures towards him,  
“I told you, he’s quite the fighter. Such a mean tongued boy and stubborn as a mule.”

Bile rises in Baekhyun’s throat as the other man examines him like a piece of meat, an equally malevolent expression gracing his haggard face. 

“He’s mean, but he’s a sexy piece of ass if I’ve ever seen one, men over here love a little thing with some wider hips,” He licks his lips. 

Baekhyun about throws up in his mouth. The old fuck practically frothing at the mouth at the young man in front of him. Baekhyun mentally reminds himself to never get a Sugar Daddy. Even with the greasy grin and yellow teeth pointed towards him, Baekhyun never lets his steel gaze waver. The last thing they need to see is him showing a sign of weakness. The old fat pervert man approaches him and he can’t help but jolt at his sudden close proximity. The man reeks of meat and cheap cigarettes, and Baekhyun tries to not think about how this dirty man could buy him. The man reaches to touch him but before he can Baekhyun plants the heel of his fancy dress shoe into his shin. Old Fart howls and stumbles back towards Chanyeol, cursing in what Baekhyun guesses is Cantonese. 

“You fucking whore, you cunt, I’ll have you thrown to the lowest dogs in my gang so they can eat you alive like the cattle you are,” the man about screeches still retching in pain. A small smile sneaks onto Baekhyun’s lips at the reaction. The man fumes.

“You think that’s funny you cock sucking slut,” the man seethes and begins to lunge at him. But he is stopped by a strong hand gripping his shoulder.

“If you lay one hand on my property Shi-Zheng, you’ll be the next stuffed head on my mantle,” Chanyeol’s icy tone silences the old man instantly. Baekhyun sits, stunned, unable to believe that Chanyeol is suddenly concerned for his safety after putting him here in the first place. ‘Shi-Zheng’ throws Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulder and storms out, slightly limping, foreign words spilling from his lips in anger. Chanyeol watches him leave, cold expression unchanging and returns his gaze to Baekhyun’s still bound form.

“What the fuck was that and why the fuck am I here,” the words spill from Baekhyun’s mouth before he can stop himself. Chanyeol seems unbothered by his harsh words and he continues to stare at Baekhyun with the same indifferent look. Chanyeol looks ten years older in the dim lighting, his eyes exhausted with bruise colored bags beneath them. He suddenly approaches Baekhyun, saying nothing, and crouches beside him. Baekhyun feels his whole body tense at another figure once again this close to him. He internally debates whether he should attempt to kick him but doubt surfaces. Chanyeol will easily recover from the attack and at this point, Baekhyun doesn’t exactly have a way out of the cellar. Baekhyun forces himself to be strong and sits rigid, fixing the same steely stare onto his face. With a surprisingly gentle touch, Chanyeol pulls him up into a seated position. His face now hovering inches from Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun has never felt anything towards Park Chanyeol as intense as the sensation that rips through his body. Lust or fear, Baekhyun is not sure which. Baekhyun’s pulse explodes when Chanyeol leans in, his mouth ghosting the shell of his ear, he tries to hold his breath, unable to guess what Chanyeol may do if he were to move in the slightest. 

“You need to trust me,” he whispers, voice softer than expected. “Everything will work out, you just have to trust me. I’ll tell you more when the time comes but for now, I need you to sit tight and act as if you’ve actually been my ‘toy’ for the last few months,” he lifts a hand to Baekhyun’s cheek. If Baekhyun’s hands weren’t bound, he would have pinched himself. Out of the corner of his vision, Baekhyun sees the figures of other men watching. He doubts Chanyeol knows of their presence, as they seemed to just apparate out of thin air. He looks directly into Chanyeol’s eyes again, looking for some sort of promise that he will do as he says. Baekhyun hopes for both his and Sehun’s sake that he has something up his sleeve because he’s run out of other options. Baekhyun puts on his best ‘I Byun Baekhyun, am a sex worker’ face. 

“Sir,” Baekhyun utters out in a sensual purr, eyes now filled with mischief. “I hope you don’t punish me in front of all the other men,” Baekhyun glances in the direction of the figures.

“I wouldn’t want them to see me… in those positions.”  
Baekhyun thanks someone in the heavenly clouds that Chanyeol is facing him rather than the other men, because the look of shock that graces his features is impossible to miss. Thankfully the shock fades into a look of mutual understanding almost instantly and Chanyeol smirks at the subtle warning Baekhyun gave him.  
“Not here baby,” he chides, playing along with the act, “these men are here to bid, not for a show.” Baekhyun can’t help the warmth in his chest at the use of the pet name. His inner conscience smacks him for the thought. Chanyeol addresses the men, switching back to his cold, strictly business tone. 

“I’m hoping any issues with Mr. Zheng will not leave us in bad company,” Chanyeol demands rather than asks, hand still resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. They shake their heads, eyes more focused on their possible new purchase in front of them. It continues to make Baekhyun’s stomach sour but he continues his ‘bitch’ role for the sake of his own future. 

“Alright, gentlemen let us prepare for the real event,” Chanyeol gestures at the door, still crouching next to Baekhyun. With a few enthusiastic sounding grunts, the men begin to file out and leave the room in the cellar. A few linger, looking not only tentatively but suspiciously in their direction. Baekhyun prays that they are just getting a final look at him rather than seeing through Chanyeol’s bad guy front.

A harsh grabbing of his jaw tears Baekhyun’s attention away and before he is able to react in the slightest, Chanyeol shoves his lips against his own. On one hand, Baekhyun uses every fiber of his being not to react, but he can’t help but enjoy the weird impromptu make-out session. Baekhyun internally says ‘fuck it’ and matches Chanyeol’s energy in the kiss. He lets out a slight moan for good measure because he wants to make sure the men are convinced. Definitely not the fact that he feels drunk from Chanyeol’s lips all over his own. Chanyeol grabs the back of his neck and pulls Baekhyun even closer, biting Baekhyun’s lip. As quickly it had started Chanyeol hurriedly disconnects their mouths and stands up, walking with the last man out of the cellar, like what they did was the most normal thing ever. He then rounds the corner leaving Baekhyun alone again to gloss over what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also extra note sorry for the unbeta 
> 
> But thank you for the kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> I started writing this story as a drabble but found myself in love with the plot, so more chapters are on the way very soon :)
> 
> Also, the bar in the chapter is named after the Filipino word for penis


End file.
